eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Vascuez
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG Suit = }}}} }}Misty Vascuez was a former part-time Engineer aboard the USG Ishimura when they arrived on Aegis 7 to planet crack during the rescue mission for the Prometheus. After the events took place, she boarded the Falcon, wanting to kick the butts of the Creators, acting as Engineer and budding Xenecromorph Slayer. Characteristics *'Name': Misty ‘Missy’ Pinkerton *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Brunette (Dark Brown) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Working out, getting her hands dirty, Isaac, writing erotic romance novels (secret hobby) *'Dislikes': Weaklings, crybabies, Isaac (formerly) *'Family': Parents (deceased) Appearance Casual Misty is a Hispanic Caucasian 17 year old girl with clear skin, and flowing bouncy brown hair with brown eyes. She has an athletic figure with small muscle that shows. Her most prominent feature is a mole under her right eye. SIG Background Beautiful Tough Girl Misty Vascuez was the daughter of Collin Barlow and Salma Vascuez. She took her mother’s maiden name instead of her father, and spent most of her time roaming around, as her family moved around from city to city, but finally settled down in New York due to her father working as an Engineer and her mother a Geologist for Wayward Industries. Her parents had to go off planet from time to time for the Planet Cracking for resources, leaving Misty alone on earth. Due to this lack of parental attention, she grew a bit bitter and took it out on one boy in particular: Isaac Shepard, since he was the target for most bullies due to his parents’ crazy idea that humanity was engineered by aliens. She focused her time picking on Isaac, calling him Sheepy, to which Ken adopted at his little taught on Isaac. When the word got out that they were on a rescue mission for the Prometheus on Aegis 7, her family heeded the call. Only this time, they brought their daughter with them. Working as an Engineer assistant, Misty worked alongside Engineer specialist and Unitologist, Sam Irons, the planet cracker, USG Ishimura, was sent to the other side of the planet to gather new minerals and resources for Earth, as per the mission for any planet cracking ship. However, Salma Vascuez and her surveyor team… found something. They discovered another alien temple… and in it… the Red Monolith. Shortly after its discovery, Salma became ill, likely succumbing to the dementia that spread throughout the makeshift colony camp to prep for planet cracking. Following the planet cracking, and the ensuing intense electromagnetic surges that rendered communications impossible, Collin quickly returned to the camp, leaving Misty behind the Ishimura, to see if Salma was safe. Instead, he found her in a catatonic state, having covered the interior of her quarters with Monolith-related symbols and in the process of cutting her skin with her own fingernails. To her husband’s shock and horror, Salma cut her throat with a Plasma Rock Saw, committing suicide. Misty wasn’t there, but back on the Ishimura, she felt a pain in her, telling her something was wrong. In a state of panic, Collin transported her body to the shuttle he arrived in with the intention of taking her back to the Ishimura; during his take-off preparations, an Infector entered the shuttle without him noticing. Thus, as Collin crash-landed the shuttle, following with the Falcon behind it, Salma's transformed body attacked and killed him. And the uncontrollable pattern of Xenecromorphs invading began. Ishimura Holocaust Prior before the Falcon crashed, the ship had become infested with only half the crew fighting for their lives. Misty was one of the survivors, using her wits and knowledge of the ducts to evade any of the bigger Xenecromorphs. She was trying to find her way up to the main deck where she heard that her father had crashed. She almost made it there, until she was ambushed by two Slashers, fighting back as best she could. But before they could off her, Isaac, who had been separated when they docked in the main deck from the others, saved her life. Rather than beat him up like she usually did, she and Isaac made it to her hiding place, which was a work bench station that had been fortified by her. After explaining the situation to her, she agreed to help, but only if they found her parents. He agreed to do so, as they made their way to the medical bay… to which halted or interrupted surgery had taken place prior to the infestation. There, Misty equipped Isaac’s SIG suit with a Kinesis Module to enable him to throw or push objects away. She had also fitted the gun he grabbed with a Plasma Cutter instead of bullets, enabling him to sever the Xenecromorphs with ease. They made their way through without incident, but managed to stumble upon storage, finding Plasma Cutter Saws, in which Misty took one for herself. Once they did, they made their way to the mess deck… where they encountered Isaac’s friends and a security team, duking it out with a swarm of Xenecromorphs. The two rushed in, turning the tide as they wiped out the group, but lost one security member, but at the moment, another face showed to help from the mechanics division, Samuel Irons, wielding a similar plasma cutter saw. They devised working together to get to the Bridge, which was still online. But as they made their way, Pinkie, one of Misty’s friends, lost it, and did one of the other Security Officers down while fighting a group of Slashers with a Pregnant Xenecromorph, which unleashed leech offspring that attacked. Misty tried to reason with her friend, but Pinkie was far too gone, as she attempted to kill her, but Isaac killed Pinkie, saving a stunned Misty in the process. Before they went further, Misty was swearing in Spanish, to which no one was able to figure out, leading Kori to kiss her in order to absorb the knowledge on speaking Spanish, stunning Misty a bit. Once the reached the Bridge, the ship was beginning to lose power, to which one Dr. Kaine was trying to scuttle the ship to take down the Xenecromorph outbreak. They split into three teams: Security Chief with Gwen, Sphere, and Rei would stop Kaine, Jeff, Irons, Shen, and Marcos would help the civilians, and Isaac, Misty, and DRU would jettison the Red Monolith: the Power and Control Source of the Xenecromorphs. Equipping herself with a SIG suit-Engineer Class, she, Isaac, and DRU made their way to the main loading deck… where they were greeted by a group of Xenecromorphs, led by a Tripod: a three-legged fusion of bodies… with Misty’s parents as the torso and head fused together. The creature made it hard for them to get the Monolith ready, but with the three working together, they managed to jettison the Xenecromorphs and Monolith out the airlock, but with Isaac grabbing hold of Misty at the last second, as the Planet Cracker’s lasers fired at the Monolith in space, destroying the signal and killing all the Xenecromorphs on the ship. After things returned to normal, and the Falcon being fitted with a bio-link tank for Rei to connect for ship’s navigation, including hooking up the Gravity Drive as a warp engine, Isaac was preparing to leave, with Kori, DRU, and Sphere to go with him to find the Creators’ home world and stop them. However, Misty, along with Gwen and Jeff were on board already, voicing out their reasons to go along with him. Misty’s was that she wanted to deck the Creators for taking her parents like that. The new crew of the Falcon broke from the Ishimura as it made its way home, while the Falcon warped to the last location, going who knows where to find the Creators. Personality Misty has a brash personality, and is cocky with regards to her own abilities, as well as the abilities of the Ishimura as a whole. During Isaac’s briefing while trying to find the others, she made no secret of the contempt with which she held the girl-phobic boy's account, passing the Xenecromorphs off as an insignificant adversary that would pose the unit no problems. Misty, like her father, is also insubordinate at times, repeatedly disobeying orders within the Hive to deactivate her weapon and, later, cease firing. While these actions unquestionably saved lives during the ambush, they also caused critical damage. Despite Misty being headstrong, she is very protective of human life, often leading her into conflict with her superiors, but finding common ground with Isaac. That, and she appears to get flustered when anything romantic is brought up. Such as the fact that when Kori kissed her, she had indirectly kissed Isaac due to Kori kissing him to learn English. Secretly... she loves writing erotic romance novels. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Strength': She has physically trained herself, despite her frame, she's quite strong. She was able to overpower a cyborg once by getting at the weak spot in their joints. Skills *'Engineering Skills': Misty's able to piece together some useful tools. Such as attaching Kinesis Modules to SIG Suits, or refitting Plasma Cutters into long range weaponry. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Street Fighter)' *'Firearms User' Equipment *'SIG Suit - Engineer Model' *'Plasma Cutter - Saw Model' *'Load-Lifter Exo-SIG' *[[Exo-Suit Gallery|'Exo-Suit Gallery']] Relationships Misty's Relationships Gallery Misty Vascuez gearing up.JPG|Misty Vascuez gearing up Misty Vascuez, work casual and anatomy.JPG Misty Vascuez, SIG suit and SIG casual.JPG EotU Tomboys in Action.png|Misty and Kala; art by Jess Deaton Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers 2.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Rei, Salu, Gwen, and Misty EotU Eyecatchers - Misty.png|EotU Eyecatchers - Misty 1 Voice Actor Kim Mai Guest Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Explorers Category:Isaac's Love Interests